<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>开车上高速 by hongshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860043">开车上高速</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongshan/pseuds/hongshan'>hongshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongshan/pseuds/hongshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小车车存放处</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>开车上高速</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　耳边响着水流的哗哗声。</p><p>　　阮铭全身都在细细的颤抖，他的手掌有些无助地攀着夏枫桥的肩膀。</p><p>　　夏枫桥咬着他的耳垂，几乎用尽了自己最后一点忍耐。</p><p>　　“可以吗？”</p><p>　　阮铭缩成一团，他被夏枫桥抵在浴室的墙壁上。</p><p>　　后背紧紧贴着瓷砖，瓷砖的冰凉已经渐渐被体温给捂热。</p><p>　　眼前是漫无天际漂浮着的水雾，一抬头就是夏枫桥微皱的眉。</p><p>　　阮铭的心脏都快跳到喉咙口了。</p><p>　　喉结滚动了两下，似乎有什么话已经到了嘴边，却又被含混吞下，最后只剩下一句带着潮气的嗯。</p><p>　　可以的。</p><p>　　一直都可以。</p><p>　　铺天盖地的吻覆盖下来，尖细的犬齿抵在柔软的嘴唇上。</p><p>　　呼吸交错。</p><p>　　粘稠的润滑剂裹挟着指尖顶了进来，酸胀感一路上升到头皮。</p><p>　　阮铭的身体不由自主地猛然绷紧。</p><p>　　“放松，放松……”</p><p>　　灼热的呼吸一下下地喷在耳根上。</p><p>　　“我不会伤到你的。”</p><p>　　也不知是不是这温柔的诱哄起了作用，夏枫桥手掌底下的腰渐渐软了下去。</p><p>　　阮铭睁开眼，漂亮的眼睛里水光潋滟，澄澈而迷乱。</p><p>　　粘稠的润滑剂被不断送进去。</p><p>　　手指也逐渐增多，整个甬道被搅得又湿又软。</p><p>　　阮铭把整张脸都埋在夏枫桥的肩膀上，不肯抬头。</p><p>　　突然，他整个身体都颤抖了一下。</p><p>　　夏枫桥手指用力，在指尖刚刚擦过的地方再度顶过去。</p><p>　　“是这里吗？”</p><p>　　怀里的人又抖了一下。</p><p>　　阮铭整个人都快缩在一起了。</p><p>　　尖锐的快感顺着脊柱冲到大脑皮层，本就混沌的大脑变得越发不清醒。</p><p>　　他还没来的及说话，那根手指就开始肆掠，一下下蹭过最敏感的位置。</p><p>　　阮铭的嗓音里不由自主的带出几分哭腔。</p><p>　　“呜，你别……”</p><p>　　夏枫桥的动作微微一顿，他轻轻咬着阮铭的耳垂。</p><p>　　“怎么？不舒服吗？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　舒服，怎么可能不舒服。</p><p>　　可就是因为太舒服了，所以才有点受不了。</p><p>　　阮铭整张脸都红透，甚至连皮肤上都带着浅浅的粉。</p><p>　　任凭夏枫桥怎么问，他都不肯抬头。</p><p>　　于是夏枫桥也很快就明白了他的意思。</p><p>　　潮湿的水汽不断升腾着，也不知道何时，后穴的酸胀感突然消失。</p><p>　　“？”</p><p>　　不断上涌的快感突然停了下来。</p><p>　　阮铭迷蒙着双眼，抬起头。</p><p>　　夏枫桥柔软的唇覆上来，一寸一寸的吮吸着下唇。</p><p>　　更为粗长的东西一点点顶进来，缓慢却坚定。</p><p>　　阮铭身体不由自主地绷紧了一点，喉咙深处传来一声极低地呜咽。</p><p>　　“放松。”</p><p>　　夏枫桥手腕的青筋不自觉地往外蹦，他托着阮铭的腿弯，像哄小孩一般开口：“放松点，阮铭。”</p><p>　　阮铭有些承受不住的张嘴咬住了夏枫桥微微凸起的锁骨。</p><p>　　感受到唇齿间紧绷的皮肤，阮铭一点点地陪着着软了下来。</p><p>　　混乱的思绪充斥着他的大脑。</p><p>　　感受到身下的阻碍逐渐减小，夏枫桥再也没忍住，他循着刚刚探到的那个地方，直接重重地顶在敏感点上。</p><p>　　怀里的人又开始细细密密的颤抖，阮铭的呼吸紊乱而潮湿，声音里带着一点微弱的祈求。</p><p>　　“别……”</p><p>　　“乖，抱住我。”</p><p>　　刺激的快感一点点往上叠加。</p><p>　　浑身没有哪一块皮肤不是烫的，阮铭无措地抱住夏枫桥的肩膀。</p><p>　　喉咙里露出一点潮湿而混乱的哼声，像是难受，又像是欢愉。</p><p>　　夏枫桥一下又一下的顶进去。</p><p>　　快感仿佛无穷无尽，把人一点点推向云端。</p><p>　　濒临高潮地快感让阮铭不由自主的痉挛着，湿软的后穴紧紧地咬住夏枫桥。</p><p>　　他紧紧地捏着夏枫桥的手臂，小腹不受控制的绷紧放松，好几秒钟之后，阮铭才大口大口的喘着气，彻底地软了下去。</p><p>　　夏枫桥只觉得怀里的人像没有骨头一样，不自觉地往下滑。</p><p>　　手指托着的地方本就沾上了粘稠的润滑剂，夏枫桥几乎要抱不住阮铭。</p><p>　　他一点点的松了劲，扶着阮铭让他滑坐在地上。</p><p>　　热水从头顶浇下来，流过光裸的皮肤，也冲走了留下的痕迹。</p><p>　　阮铭在一片水幕中抬起头，大口大口的喘着气。</p><p>　　那种令人眩晕的快感还没从大脑里彻底散去，阮铭就感觉一只手捏住了他的脚踝。</p><p>　　夏枫桥的声音透过水幕传来。</p><p>　　“还来吗？”</p><p>　　阮铭晕晕乎乎的摇头：“不来了……”</p><p>　　再来他要受不了了。</p><p>　　宽大的手掌贴上来，跟他十指相扣。</p><p>　　阮铭仰着头，在一片水幕之中跟夏枫桥接吻。</p><p>　　他被亲的晕晕乎乎，完全不知道有一只手臂再次勾起了他的腿弯。</p><p>　　灼热的手掌贴着腿根，一点点地往上抵。</p><p>　　还没等阮铭反应过来，夏枫桥就再次埋了进去。</p><p>　　刚刚才做过一次的甬道极度松软，夏枫桥几乎没花一点力气就抵到了最深处的那个点。</p><p>　　“唔！”</p><p>　　怀里的人不可抑制地弹动了一下。</p><p>　　阮铭喉咙里哽咽了一下，泪水从眼角溢出来，很快就和热水混合在一起。</p><p>　　阮铭被欺负得晕头转向。</p><p>　　他伸手推了推夏枫桥的肩膀，终于得到了一点说话的空隙。</p><p>　　“你……刚刚明明说不来了……”</p><p>　　软糯的声音显得又低又哑，一边说着还一边带着喘息的哭腔。</p><p>　　他完全不知道自己的这副反应更能激起男人的欲望。</p><p>　　夏枫桥不仅没有放开他，反而更用力的撞了进去。</p><p>　　他亲吻着阮铭的下巴，嗓音里带着浓浓的笑意。</p><p>　　“小笨蛋，我刚刚可没有答应你。”</p><p>　　“唔……”</p><p>　　阮铭全身无力，熟悉的快感再次从后穴炸开。</p><p>　　他趴在夏枫桥的肩头，小腿不自觉地痉挛着收紧，扣住了夏枫桥的后腰。</p><p>　　他小口小口地抽气，哽咽着控诉。</p><p>　　“你骗人……你……唔！”</p><p>　　越发尖锐的快感一次次的冲上来，几乎全部的理智都要被逼出大脑。</p><p>　　阮铭终于受不住了。</p><p>　　他可怜巴巴的抱着夏枫桥，一边亲他，一边混乱地跟他求饶。</p><p>　　肩膀上的那只小脑袋拱来拱去，毫无章法地亲着他的下巴。夏枫桥被他闹得有点痒，居然真就这么停了下来。</p><p>　　阮铭泪眼朦胧地抬头看他。</p><p>　　还没等他开心一会儿，就见夏枫桥低下头，贴着他耳边。</p><p>　　原本清冽的嗓音里带出性感的嘶哑，撩得人心头微痒。</p><p>　　“可是现在停下来，我会很难受……”</p><p>　　“阮铭，你舍得让我难受吗？”</p><p>　　阮铭整个人都愣住了，他混沌不堪的大脑里已经不剩下几分清明。</p><p>　　他用仅剩的那点理智纠结了好一会儿。</p><p>　　接着，夏枫桥就听见一个带着细微哭腔的声音在耳边响起。</p><p>　　“那……那你轻一点。”</p><p>　　性器反反复复地抵进来，阮铭整个人都在细微的发抖。</p><p>　　湿软的后穴再度痉挛着绞紧。</p><p>　　可偏偏夏枫桥居然还没停。</p><p>　　憋在眼眶里的泪水终于不受控制地往外流，阮铭背靠着冰凉的瓷砖，整个人都被困在这一方小小的天地之中。</p><p>　　“你怎么还没完啊！”</p><p>　　阮铭实在没忍住，抬手捶了夏枫桥一下，只可惜他被操弄得浑身无力，这一下简直跟挠痒没什么区别。</p><p>　　夏枫桥喉咙里传来一声闷闷地低笑。</p><p>　　他俯身吻住阮铭的唇，再一次深深地撞了进去。</p><p>　　阮铭难耐地仰起头，漂亮的脖颈线条暴露在空气之中。</p><p>　　夏枫桥抱着怀里的小男友，非常有耐心地哄他。</p><p>　　“快了快了，再一会儿就好了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>